wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Khaigara Crusade
The Khaigara Crusade was an Imperial campaign undertaken by a coalition of Imperial forces in response to raids of the Cordanian sub-sector. Imperial Forces Adeptus Astartes Ordinators chapter - Commanded by Legatus Decimus Aurelian, Centurio-Praetor Ferox Marius, Centurio Signus Brutus, and Centurio Iovannius Ulixes. The following companies participated: * 1st Praetorian Cohort * 2nd Tactical Cohort * 4th Tactical Cohort * 5th Tactical Cohort * 6th Reserve Tactical Cohort * 8th Reserve Assault Cohort Will Breakers - Commanded by Chapter Master Teryfun. The following companies participated: * 1st Veteran Company * 2nd Battleline Cohort * 3rd Battleline Cohort Jade Knives - Commanded by Jiangjun Jian Fei. The following elements participated: *Full 2nd company *Chapter command *2nd Company command *Veteran elite "dragon" companies, (Jiaolong Terminators, Yinglong relic vehicles and Qiulong Vanguard Veterans) *Shouru repentance marines *Rongyu guard *Full force of Chapter Primaris Heralds of Light chapter - Commanded by Ancient Vendis Frach, High Chaplain Amnon Elam, Chief Librarian Taika, and Captain Kasgor. The entire chapter particpated, though they numbered only around two hundered thirty six after a prolonged, brutal campaign in the Halo Stars reduced them to far below strength: * 1st Company * 3rd Company * 6th Company * 8th Company * 10th Company Battencian Heralds Astra Militarum The Ashimar Nova Guard - Commanded by General Olin Zarek, with Colonel Inga Mayern of the Ashimar 11th assuming overall command after Zarek was captured by the Drukhari. The regiments that participated were the following: * Ashimar 5th Nova Guard * Ashimar 11th Nova Guard * Ashimar 50th Nova Guard * Ashimar 52nd Nova Guard * Ashimar 72nd Nova Guard The Cordanian Army - Commanded by Lord General Hale, Lord Commissar Secundum, Colonel Winters, and Archmagos Tryssius Stronus. The following regiment participated * 501st Mechanized Infantry Regiment * 98th Light Infantry Regiment * 4th Artilery Support Regiment * 34th Heavy Armor Regiment * 43rd Light Armor Regiment * 5th Valorcus Scion Regiment Imperial Navy Battlefleet Azuran, Battlegroup Omicron- Commanded by Admiral Marcus Gagarius and Captain Orion Gatticus. They contributed the following voidships: * x7 Battleships * x11 Cruisers * x14 Frigates * x19 Destroyers * x2 Mass Conveyors Battlefleet Cordania - Commanded by Lord Admiral Deneil. Their contributions in the following voidships are: * x1 Emperor-Class Battleship (The Sword of Freedom) * x5 Massive Cordanian Super Carriers * x6 cruisers * x8 light cruisers * x6 frigates * x10 Destroyers * x100+ transports ships and escorts Adeptus Mechanicus *Sir Zentos Alaricum *About 2,000 Thallax warriors Adepta Sororitas *5,000 Battle Sisters of the Order of the Machine God Drukhari Forces Dark Eldar Kabals The Kabal of the Screaming Heart - commanded by Taiala Hearstrike. They contributed the following: * 390,000+ Kabalite Warriors * 17,000+ Incubi * 31,000+ Raiders * 6,000+ Ravagers * 122 Tantali * 460+ Razorwing Jetfighters * 190 Voidraven Bombers Wych Cults Haemonculi Covens Mercenary Forces Prelude to War The Dark Eldar began to earn the Imperium's ire after years of brutal, sadistic slave raids against the Cordian sub-sector in the Segmentum Solar. Major Battles of the Crusade * The Battle of Khaigara Gate * The Battle of the Plaza of Punishment * The Razing of the Towers * The Battle of the Arena of Agony * The Liberation of the Slaves * The Purging of the Undercity Resolution Quotes By the Imperials Category:Maxattack890 Category:ThePredator4170 Category:OldKingCole77 Category:Warboss grimdakka Category:GeekyTheNerd Category:Lordvader59 Category:Ashimar Nova Guard Category:Dark Eldar Category:Imperial Crusades Category:Kabal of the Screaming Heart Category:Ordinators (Chapter) Category:Wars Category:Galaxy Convoy